


The Chikaras

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Halloween Prompts 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, I love both romantic and platonic Ennonoya, If you look, M/M, Platonic Ennonoya, but could be read romantic, small Kagehina, the request was platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Is this a dream?” Chikara murmurs. He stares, unsure of what to say. With all the surprises and decorations to look out for at Suga’s Halloween party, he didn’t think he’d be confronted with this…





	The Chikaras

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was a request from my writing blog. The prompt was "Look, I dressed up as you" from this post: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/178611556801/halloween-prompts

“Is this a dream?” Chikara murmurs. He stares, unsure of what to say. With all the surprises and decorations to look out for at Suga’s Halloween party, he didn’t think he’d be confronted with this…

Noya stares back with defiance shining in his eyes and proud hands on his hips. “It’s Suga’s Halloween party,” he answers and Chikara holds back a snort.

Seconds tick by, the chatter of other partygoers floating past his ears as he blinks, taking in the sight.

Chikara sets down his cauldron cup of punch. “Whoever could you be?” he jokes. “Wow, I can’t believe you were serious.”

Noya puffs out his chest. “Of course I was!” he replies. “Who are you?”

“Jim Stark,” Chikara answers. “Played by James Dean in the movie "Rebel Without a Cause," a famous film.”

Noya nods in recognition, “Oh yeah, one of your favorites.”

Chikara nods as well, eyeing the costume once more. He has to admit that Noya didn’t half-ass it. He doesn’t know what he did hair-wise as a replica of his director’s hat lays upon the libero’s head. How did he even find a hat like that, and a copy of his director’s jacket and striped button-up? Really, Chikara thought of it as just a hat and jacket, but Kinoshita and Narita insists it’s part of his “director attire.”

Speaking of his other best friends, one turn of his head reveals a turtle-onesie clad Narita and whimsical witch Kinoshita laughing in the corner. Chikara automatically assumes they had something to do with finding Noya’s costume, even if they didn’t give the idea.

Noya somehow decided two weeks ago he’d dress up as Chikara, full director. “Even with a director cone!” he’d proudly announced.

“It’s not a director cone,” Chikara had explained. “It’s a— oh, nevermind. Yeah, we’ll call it a cone.” And that was all he expected to hear of this “costume plan.”

Usually Noya and Tanaka, roping Hinata this year, would loudly ramble about their Halloween costumes and intricate plans to get candy; aka: using Noya’s height to their advantage and pretending Tanaka was his older brother, thus making parents feel bad for him babysitting his brother instead of hanging out with his friends, adding candy to his bag, and increasing their stash. Chikara assumed they’d ask Hinata to join them, carting along a small and adorable Natsu, adding to their fun.

“Where did you even get all of this?” he asks after yet another moment of perplexed staring. “I would’ve known if you sneaked into my closet. Plus the sizes would’ve been different.”

“I have my ways!” Noya proclaims as Chikara notices an orange bag tied to a belt loop, seemingly heavy as it bulges with brightly colored wrappers.

“So you went trick-or-treating,” Chikara concludes, a smile crossing his lips. “Isn’t the bad heavy on your waist?”

Noya ignores the question in favor of the former part of the statement. “Yeah! Ryuu and I got loads.” He fishes around the pumpkin bag and tosses a chocolate and toffee bar. Chikara catches the candy, secretly delighted to find it’s a full-size bar. Noya really did know all the hot spots. He’s not surprised, Noya and Tanaka don’t play around when it comes to holidays.

“From Chikara to Chikara!” he gleefully says. “I’m the best senpai ever. Wait, I’m the best director ever!”

Chikara laughs. Noya never fails to make him laugh. “Did you go trick-or-treating with Hinata and his little sister?”

“You know it!” Noya responds. “Natsu-chan was the cutest little pumpkin. Shouyou has a matching costume, look!” He points across the room and indeed, Hinata is wearing a puffy pumpkin costume. He’s talking animatedly to Kageyama, dressed head to toe in black, a pink nose and whiskers, and cat ears. He’s adorable and Chikara wonders who convinced him to dress up, or if he chose his own costume. “We even got Tobio to join us,” Noya continues. “He blushed so much whenever anyone complimented his costume. Our kouhai are so cute. They take after us, naturally.”

“Naturally,” Chikara chuckles. “Now Chikara, are you going to give me another candy bar? In a way, I’m the reason you got candy,” he jokes, gesturing towards Noya’s costume.

“Now, wait a minute!”

**Author's Note:**

> Noya gave Ennoshita more of his candy because he's a good lil bean.


End file.
